Love Hurtz! Dx
by rainvantas
Summary: Haii! thiz fanfic is about the totally awesome troll Ravene MakRam! its about how she findz out love hurts the hard way! it will get sexual in future chapterz if I get up the nearve!
1. Chapter 1

**a.n: hey guyz an galzz. My name is hanna though I hate that name so you can juzt cal me Rain! here is my first fanfic ever about my super KAWAII AND SMEXIIZ FANTROLL. I hop u guyz enjoy.**

disclamier: i dont ownn anyting except mai scene cloths and myzelf and som othre thangs but dat dont realy matta.

mai name is Ravene MakRam [a.n pronanced RAVEN. alsoe MakRam is liek makarw and nitarm]. and im 5 and a 1/2 sweeps old. im a scene troll and i really like pewdiepie and cry because they are fucking amazing. im amazing at singing dancing amd im the best artist and writer eva. i type like thissssss, i make it ssssssix ssssss'ssssss inssssssted of one. i have halfe whitee bloode and the other half is magente which maeks me higher than feferi on the hemodpectrum.

i have nubz for horns and i have silky black hair with blue and green streaks everywere. I wear a hot pink mini-skirt with neon blue combat bootz and a black long sleeve that reveal my shoulders and has a star of davied on it as my symbol.

i am veray into video gamez and i haeve guitar aend drumz. im the coolest troll eva because im very maturer for my aege, (6 1/2 swaaps) and i have big breasts! DUBLE D'S! karkret, sullox, eriaden, and equies are all in love withz me! but i cant chooze between them .. but back to ny interasts, i like to draw anime becase it is kawaii ugu-desuuuuuu! i also write lotz of fanficz and people praise me for them cause im da best writer eva.

all da sudden a pester camee up onto my computer-laptop and i checked it. AND OHMYGOG it was karket vantez! i stayed calm and pestered him all flirty like...

CG (carsinoGenesist): HEY FUCKASS

ANSWER ME GOGDAMNIT.

SA (sexyAlternian): teehee!

im here kat, chill!

CG: IM SORRY, ITS JUST THAT.

I MISSED YOU SO FUCKING MUCH RAVENE. IT PAINS ME WHEN I CANT BE WITH YOU.

SA: oh, really? *blush* why thank you kat. you make me blussssssh.

CG: YOU MAKE MY KOKORO GO DOKI DOKI. CHOOSE ME OVA THE OTTHERS.

SA: but i cant decide kat! ugh

SA has ceased pesteriing CG

I sat at my computer. UGHHHH, karkat lovedd me so much but so did sullox, eriaden and equies. i dont want to decide! cant we polygamaus?! sighh, whatevez. I went to my fridge to slam a faygo my dad (gamzee) gave me. i stared at the lance my mom (tavroz) gave me. i had a lusuz but i found out my biolugical parents cause of time and spaece parodox stuff and shiet. it was cool that i knew were i cum from so yeah!

i sat on my couch and played black ops for a few houres. it was totez cool but then the doorbell to mai hive rang so i had to pause da game and answer the door.

It was eriaden! what was he doing here?! i looked at him seductivly and I noticed he had a boner! wow.

"hello ravvene." he said nervously. i giggled at hoew he pronanced my name but I continued.

"hello eriaden! what bringssssss you hair?" i asked. oh btw I used six S's cause my lusuz is a 7 headed hydra.

"oh nothin reely. i just wwantd to ask you somefin." he said softly.

"what do you want to assssssk?" i replied. curiosness in my magente irises. he breathd deeply and said, "wwould you liek, go on a date wwith me? or somefin." he said.

!HEARTATTACK!

okaey! that waz my introductio chappie for RAVENE! she is super cool! plz review! also btw ravene iz a scene gurl and she iz very hawt!

also should i gat a deviantart? i dont know if i shud or not.

SAYONARA!


	2. Black Paraede!

A.n: hey guyz! thankies for da one review toasterama! tho I wish I cud replie but ur on guest thik. but her is mai new chappie so I hop u enjoie my smexii fanftrol!

* * *

"sssssso wait, are u fo' realssssss?" I asked keenly. he nodded shyely and blushed purpel wildely/madely. i nodded in acceptance and smiled hawtly. I notteced thatt his bulge had gotten a lil bigger but it didnet matta now. i had a date to prefer for!

i squeed for a few moments to only see I got a new pester message. it was from feferi!

cuddlefiashCuler pestered sexyAlternean:

CC: H-EY RAV-EN-E! bitc)( i )(AT-E you! glubb 38(

you are pretty and sexii and you stole bot)( of my men!

SA: itssssss not my fault that I'm perfect in every way! GOG.

SA has ceased pestering CC.

I threw a handful of sopor at teh wall in a fit of sexii rage.

"WHY AM I SO PERFECT?!" i scraemed. right then I recieved 4 pestears from karket, sullox, eriaden, and equies about how they thought I waes perfect. i kicked my recuperrcooen and screamed. why did gog make me do damn sexi and haeve big boobs? i decided to play a humen song on my guiter to relieve stress.

I begun to sing black paraed by MCR (an amazing band!) in teh most beetiful voice EVAA! i sang amazingely. my nayboores cheered wildelly and I theanked them.

for the daet I decieded to die some red straeks into my hair and dye my side sweept bangs white. i than dug thru my closet for an outfit. i got a dress in my closet. it was liek miku's from alluering secert black vow. i also got sexii high heels.

i put those thangs on and I staerted to put my makeup on. i put whitte foundation on even thouh I already haev white skin cause im a rainbow drinka. I then put on lotz of black eye liner and neon bleu lipstick. i went to the hot pink piano in my large elegant gothic restroom and began to play beautifully. I finished awesomely and strutted around the bathroom. I then waent to the kitcgen and eat sum booberry crunch.

i turned my troll tv on and flipped it to fox-beast channele. the show playing was the troll-Simpsons and I waetched it for a few minutes. then the doorbell to mai hive rung and I walked seductivellly to teh door.

it was eridan in a sexii tux! he had black roses and in the middle one rainbow one.

"thosssssse are awessssssome!" i said as I took them into my house and he followed me. Aftere I put the roeses in a vass I turned around he started to kiss me hard. I kissed him all sexii like back and shit and he was getting a bulge agian. he started to touch my big boobs until all da sudden.

"wHAT THE FUCK?!" tavros yelled. I gasped and eriaden was all like oh crap. Tavros came overe and started beating the shit out of eriaden. I shreiiked veray loudly, "ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSSSSSSHIT."

* * *

there! c: I hop u enjoied! plz review! btw sorry for spelling!


	3. Ohmagod

Omfg I got a lot of revews. It waes totez cool! except fer 1 person. TO TGAT ONE GIRL DON'T U DAER FLAME ME OR I'LL BLOCK OR REPORTT U U STUPID BLONDE BITCH.

* * *

they both lookd at me, eridan's eyez start to my chest. Tavros beotch slaped him and they both staired at meh.

"sssssstop fighting! gog. jusssssst becausssssse me and eriaden wear kissssssssssssing doessssssnt mean u need to cum and beat teh carp outta him." I told my mommeh tavros angrily. tavros sihed and exhaeld deeply.

"yOUR RITE, i nEED tO tRUST yOU aBOUT tHIS." he repliide. he left my hive wer just me an eriaden wer alon.

"are you ready to go to dinner?" eriaden askd sincrly. i nodd sexyliek and follo him out da door.

we sat down at a fancey resturanan that had human friench stuff and evryone staired at me in aww. evry persone in da room thoght i waes SEXEH. i blueshed like a kawaii desu sckool girl and smile. eriaden started macking out wit me in front of evrybodeh and it was HAWWT. then we sat dowen.

then all da sudden, karkeat, sullox, equies burst into da place.

"OHMAGOG wha r u guyssssss doing her?!" I said.


	4. Business of misserie

**omgog im liek so sorru for bein on suc a looong brake but a mm back! XD Her is the nect chapteru!**

* * *

i slapped tav (my mommie and he slppd ariden an lef. ari an me started mackin out and it was super hot lik omg. he star tack his pans of agaen and he has a big weenie and blner. i stair tak my shirt off when all d suddn karkret, sullox, y eqeiqeis burnt in.

"I LUV RAVINE" karkre shoud

"ii lurv he 2" sullox shoud 2

"as du i" eqeiqeis said

"baq off she is min!" ariden declarrad.

i staired at all dem and sighed.

"omg u guys should be my seceh yaoiboi harem an ee kan hav sex 25/8" i purposef

"sur." yhey al say cus thy luv me

we all star to take r cloth off until all de sudden

A HUMAN CUM IN! HE IS WEARIN SUNGLASSES :0

"WHO DA FUQ ARE U?!" I shutted a he blonde boi.

* * *

**omg cliff hanger! plz review and saeu nice stff! if u sy mean ding poswr!**


End file.
